


Scala di Grigio

by F_A_E_R



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Circa, Ermal è come al solito una testa di rapa, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mom!tanari, Sort Of, Soulmate AU, doveva essere una shot ma mi è venuta lunga, ho già detto angst?, qualcuno parli con Fabrizio, se ogni tanto dessero retta a Vigentini si risparmierebbero casini
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_A_E_R/pseuds/F_A_E_R
Summary: 26 MaggioSono andato via, da Roma, da te. Ho preso un treno notturno per non vedere nessuno, perché nessuno veda me.Non ti ho nemmeno salutato, in effetti. Ma me lo perdonerai, questo, vero?Almeno questo, spero tu me lo perdonerai.Sono tante le pagine di diario su cui Ermal annota un amore che non può confessare ad alta voce, che non osa guardare negli occhi.Ermal ama, profondamente, incondizionatamente, senza cura, eppure sa bene che Fabrizio è cieco a quel sentimento, che non esiste alcun futuro assieme per loro.Sogna, spera, soffre fino allo spasmo. Osa, azzarda, oltrepassa il confine in un gesto impulsivo. E allora capisce che non può più continuare così, che la posta in gioco è troppo alta per rischiare tutto in questo suo infantile egoismo.E per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita Ermal si arrende e sopprime il suo amore, lo soffoca in un futuro che possa distrarlo.Il giorno dopo, però, al suo risveglio in una stanza d'albergo di Roma, il suo volto è grigio, la sua pelle fredda come il marmo.Forse il futuro per Ermal è più breve di quanto credesse.





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> LA PRESENTE E' UN'OPERA DI FANTASIA E COME TALE VA CONSIDERATA, I PERSONAGGI QUI TRATTATI SONO DA APPROCCIARSI COME PERSONAGGI DI FANTASIA E L'AUTRICE NEGA QUALSIASI LEGAME DELLA PRESENTE STORIA CON LA VITA REALE NEL PIENO RISPETTO DELLA PRIVACY DEGLI INDIVIDUI QUI RITRATTI.
> 
> Questa fanfiction doveva essere una one-shot, ma scrivendo mi sono accorta che sarebbe venuta lunghetta e ho preferito suddividerla in più parti. Non so di preciso se saranno due o tre, sta di fatto che non sarebbe una vera e propria long. xD  
> Si tratta di un tipo di storia che va un po' fuori da ciò che sono abituata a trattare -per quanto ami leggerle questa è la prima soulmate AU che scrivo in tutta la mia vita- quindi abbiate pietà, anche perché proprio in quanto soulmate AU si discosta un bel po' da ciò che di solito ci si aspetta da una storia di questo tipo.  
> Insomma, come al solito avete a che fare con un altro esperimento della sottoscritta! xD  
> Spero in ogni caso che anche questa piccola follia sia di vostro gradimento,  
> buona lettura!
> 
> F_A_E_R

 

 

 

18 Marzo

_E’ successo di nuovo. Ho sognato la fine del mondo, ed ero con te, al sicuro fra le mura della tua casa._

_Fuori ogni cosa finiva, la linea dell’orizzonte si avvicinava come un esercito alla carica e ricopriva ogni cosa di vuoto, di nulla, di assenza._

_Ma io ero con te, e non avevo paura._

7 Aprile

_Avrei voluto dormire, ma non ce l’ho fatta._

_Ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi vedo cose irrealizzabili, ogni volta che quieto il respiro mi convinco, anche solo per un attimo, che forse c’è speranza._

_Attendo il nuovo giorno per prendere fiato, ma sarà di nuovo come all’inizio._

_Non riesco a dormire, sei ovunque._

12 Maggio

_Mentire è la cosa più ovvia._

_So farlo bene, mi sono esercitato a lungo. Mentire agli altri non ha più segreti per me. Ma mentire a me stesso è ancora difficile come la prima volta._

_Ti ho guardato negli occhi stasera, e non sono stato capace di raccontarmi anche questa bugia._

_Ero davanti a te, onesto come non mai, senza più maschere a nascondermi._

_Ma tu non mi hai visto. Tu non puoi vedermi._

24 Maggio

_Forse è colpa dell’acqua, fine come un sospiro._

_La guardo mentre si impiglia fra i tuoi capelli e penso che vorrei essere io a scorrere lungo il tuo corpo._

_Tu ridi e apri l’ombrello, e ancora una volta rimango fuori senza che tu lo sappia, senza che tu lo immagini._

_Roma fa un po’ più male ogni volta._

_Ti ha colto alla sprovvista il mio bacio veloce. E’ stato codardo, lì sullo zigomo, dove tu non potevi aspettartelo, dove io non osavo di più._

_Buonanotte, mi hai detto senza guardarmi._

_Ho sognato di nuovo la fine del mondo, ma tu non mi tenevi per mano._

_L’orizzonte ha divorato tutto, e sono morto._

 

 

Il quaderno è ancora lì dove l’ha abbandonato la sera prima.

Se ne sta aperto sul tavolo, fra le sue pagine una storia che Ermal non vuole rileggere. Anche se non lo ha ancora scritto, conosce bene il finale. La sua non è preveggenza, è buon senso.

Sospira, sdraiato fra le coperte impersonali dell’hotel. Si è addormentato con l’abat-jour accesa, come un bambino che ha paura del buio, e adesso la luce giallastra illumina la mattina cupa e pesante che si insinua attraverso le tende.

E’ ancora presto, ma sa bene che non dormirà un minuto di più. Non che gli importi: ormai persino dormire è diventato stancante.

Fuori da lì, dove il mondo è reale, la pioggia picchietta ancora i vetri e l’asfalto, riempie le pozzanghere che la sera prima segnavano il sentiero verso un qualcosa di ignoto.

Sospira di nuovo al ricordo.

Camminavano vicini, le braccia intrecciate per non perdere tempo, per non sprecare spazio. Sembravano due ragazzini che ridevano e si spintonavano piano e la pioggia non li disturbava. Era loro complice, danzava con loro.

Fabrizio parlava di cose future, progetti e disegni in cui figurava anche lui, ma Ermal faticava a tenere il passo di quel fantasticare. La sua attenzione era su quel volto, su quelle labbra, su quegli occhi gentili, e anziché sentire ciò che l’amico aveva da dirgli, l’unico suono che riusciva ad incamerare era quello del suo sangue che pompava furioso nelle orecchie.

Lo aveva guardato per tutta la sera, in quella passeggiata senza meta nei vicoli della città, lo aveva guardato tutta la sera e Fabrizio non se n’era accorto neanche una volta.

Ci era andato vicino molte volte, a interrompere quel flusso di parole e baciarlo così, senza preavviso, senza spiegazione. Ci era andato pericolosamente vicino e aveva dovuto fare appello a tutta la sua resistenza per non cedere, per non distruggere l’incanto che la vita gli aveva concesso.

E alla fine non era più stato capace di contenere l’impulso, si era sporto in avanti e rapido come la paura che lo aveva fatto indietreggiare gli aveva posato un bacio sulla guancia, lì in piedi davanti al portone dell’albergo, mentre l’ombrello di Fabrizio bloccava la luce dei lampioni e li nascondeva al mondo.

Il ragazzo l’aveva guardato stupito, spiazzato, impreparato a quel gesto così inaspettato.

Ed Ermal si era accorto di aver rischiato più di quanto potesse permettersi, e con un cenno del capo lo aveva salutato ed era fuggito oltre la porta.

Buonanotte, gli aveva detto Fabrizio. Ma non lo aveva guardato.

Adesso Ermal è lì, sdraiato a letto con la testa che gira un poco, con un malessere leggero alla bocca dello stomaco.

Una parte di lui continua a ripercorrere i passi della sera prima uno alla volta, si sofferma sul calore del corpo di Fabrizio premuto contro il suo, indugia sul profumo del ragazzo mentre gli passa un braccio attorno alle spalle e lui poggia il capo contro il suo collo in completa fiducia. Una parte di lui si rivede ad occhi chiusi, le labbra a sfiorare appena quella guancia ruvida di barba.

Sa che non dovrebbe. Sa che alla fine è la parte razionale ad avere la meglio, perché è giusto così, perché non può permettersi di assecondare i suoi desideri.

Cosa accadrebbe se si lasciasse andare? Cosa succederebbe se un giorno davvero mandasse al diavolo ogni cosa e lo baciasse, gli confessasse il suo amore? Ci ha pensato molte volte, ci pensa costantemente, persino mentre dorme.

Ma Ermal conosce la risposta. Non può essere egoista, non può lasciarsi andare. Fabrizio gli vuole bene, sì, ma come si ama un amico, come si ama un fratello, e se dovesse venire a sapere di ciò che davvero gonfia il suo cuore… cambierebbe tutto, crollerebbe tutto.

Ed Ermal non vuole.

Non vuole perché hanno un progetto assieme e gli è caro, non vuole perché dover rinunciare a Fabrizio in ogni suo aspetto fa ancora più male di averlo lì accanto e non poterlo baciare.

Non vuole, perché tutto sommato posticipare all’infinito la resa dei conti in attesa di qualcosa che lo distragga davvero da lui è più semplice di affrontare la realtà.

E’ questo che ha deciso di fare, fuggire all’infinito, strizzare le palpebre ed ignorare la spinta continua in favore di un futuro a cui si affida senza ritegno, senza poesia.

Forse sarà solo per sempre. Anzi, lo sa, è questo il suo destino. Ma almeno avrà quella piccola illusione a lacerargli l’anima e a ricordargli che in ogni caso è ancora vivo.

E’ questo che crede, almeno fino a quel mattino del 25 Maggio in cui si alza in piedi e, di fronte allo specchio, nota qualcosa di diverso.

Non è il semplice aspetto sciupato che gli ha rimproverato Maria la settimana prima negli studi Mediaset, non sono solo le occhiaie più pronunciate del solito.

C’è qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa che lo allarma al di là del malessere costante con cui ha imparato a convivere.

Qualcosa di sbagliato, di malsano, di freddo e definitivo.

Quel mattino, di fronte allo specchio della sua stanza d’albergo, il suo volto è grigio.

 

 

 

 

 

25 Maggio

_Questa mattina mi sono alzato e il mio volto era grigio._

_Mi sono guardato a lungo nello specchio e mi sembrava normale, ma la pelle era fredda e uniforme e non si trattava di un incubo._

_Eppure sto bene, non presento altri sintomi se non la fiacchezza che mi taglia il respiro. Ma quella è precedente, non ha a che fare con questa stranezza._

_Mi chiedo a cosa sia dovuto. Mi chiedo se sia qualcosa di grave._

26 Maggio

_Maria sospetta qualcosa, l’ho sentito nella sua voce, nel suo silenzio al telefono._

_Non è da me disdire un impegno così, ma il mio volto è ancora grigio e non potevo presentarmi in studio._

_Sono andato via, da Roma, da te. Ho preso un treno notturno per non vedere nessuno, perché nessuno veda me._

_Non ti ho nemmeno salutato, in effetti. Ma me lo perdonerai, questo, vero?_

_Almeno questo, spero tu me lo perdonerai._

 

 

Ermal è a Milano, in casa sua, la porta chiusa a chiave dall’interno e tutte le luci spente.

E’ seduto sul divano, lo sguardo perso nel pulviscolo che danza nel fascio di luce in fuga dalla finestra.

E’ successo qualcosa, qualcosa di grave, e inizia ad avere paura.

Fabrizio gli ha mandato un vocale, qualche giorno prima, e nel tono ironico Ermal aveva percepito una nota di rimprovero.

“Ao, certo che potevi anche salutare eh!”

Lo ha sentito a ripetizione finché quelle onde sonore sempre uguali non gli hanno dato la nausea. Non che noti la differenza: ormai la nausea è parte di lui, come i giramenti di testa, come la spossatezza, come il dolore che si irradia piano, pari a piccole scosse, dal cuore alla periferia del suo corpo.

“Scusa, Fabbrì, un imprevisto dell’ultimo minuto. Ti aggiorno quando scendo di nuovo.”

Una balla, ed è sicuro che Fabrizio se ne sia accorto.

Il fatto è che non scenderà di nuovo, per lo meno non a breve, non finché non avrà risolto quel problema.

Il suo volto è grigio, e lo è anche il suo petto adesso. I capillari nei suoi occhi sono blu, e blu sono le sue guance e le sue labbra, come se fosse in ipotermia. Ma la temperatura è regolare, la pressione sanguigna nella norma.

E’ solo stanco, è solo spento. Come se di punto in bianco fosse appassito.

Deve avere proprio un aspetto terribile.

E’ il trillo improvviso del campanello a farlo sobbalzare, sono i tre colpi decisi alla porta a ricordargli che non può restare per sempre nascosto nella sua tana.

Si alza controvoglia e controvoglia gira le chiavi nella toppa dopo aver sbirciato dallo spioncino, come se davvero avesse bisogno di guardare per sapere di chi si tratta.

\- Allora? Si può sapere che hai? -

Marco entra e nemmeno lo guarda in faccia, come al solito.

Procede a passi ben distesi e lancia la giacca scura sullo schienale del divano, su cui si lascia cadere come se il peso dell’intero universo gravasse sulle sue spalle.

Ermal vorrebbe già mandarlo a cagare, ma l’ha chiamato lui, quindi si limita a trascinare i piedi e a poggiare le mani sullo schienale accanto alla giacca.

Marco gli dà la schiena, ancora non l’ha visto in faccia.

Sa di essere stato vago, nella telefonata. Gli ha solo detto, nella voce il principio di un attacco di panico mal trattenuto, che doveva venire da lui, che c’era un problema.

E Marco, paziente, era venuto.

\- Ermal, stai bene? - incalza, voltandosi finalmente verso di lui.

Ermal gli sorride senza enfasi, quasi in imbarazzo. In effetti non sa nemmeno lui perché l’abbia fatto venire.

\- Vedi tu… - sussurra in un’alzata di spalle.

\- Porco cazzo, Ermal! - è la fine esclamazione che segue, gli occhi di Marco spalancati di sorpresa, preoccupazione e qualcosa che il ragazzo identifica come un poco di schifo.

Beh, dopotutto il suo volto è grigio.

\- Che cazzo è? Sei andato dal medico? Cazzo, Ermal, sei grigio! - sbotta ancora, perché apparentemente ha colto la gravità del fatto più del diretto interessato.

Ermal sbuffa, aggira il divano, si siede accanto a lui.

\- Ho fatto le analisi del sangue sabato mattina. Sono andato al pronto soccorso. - spiega, la testa che vortica appena e la stanchezza che si impossessa del suo petto, chiedendo più ossigeno.

\- E che hanno detto? -

Marco è preoccupato, preoccupato davvero. Come se Ermal gli avesse comunicato di aver contratto la peste, come se gli avesse detto che i suoi giorni sono già contati.

\- Che sto bene. Che probabilmente la fiacchezza è psicosomatica e che dovrei prendermi un periodo di pausa. Non è risultato nulla di anomalo dalle analisi. - racconta, ma questo non serve a calmare il collega. Anzi.

\- Cazzo, ma si drogano?! Ma ti hanno visto? Porca troia, Ermal, sei a chiazze blu! Psicosomatico di cosa? Ma che cazzo di diagnosi è? -

\- Ero solo grigio quando sono andato. Il blu è una novità di stamattina. -

Marco si calma, nonostante i pugni sulle sue ginocchia siano ancora contratti.

\- E tu come ti senti? - chiede, gli occhi puntati nei suoi.

Ermal distoglie lo sguardo, non sa bene come rispondergli.

\- Come al solito. Ma più stanco. E’ come se… - pausa. Quello che sta per dire è tremendamente stupido.

\- Come se? - incalza l’amico.

Silenzio, respiro, Ermal lascia uscire l’aria dalle narici.

\- E’ come se stessi svanendo. -

Non c’è reazione a quelle parole. Marco rimane a guardarlo con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca un po’ aperta, il ciuffo che gli penzola sulla fronte senza che lui nemmeno se ne accorga.

Lo guarda e non dice niente perché forse non sa cosa dire, perché forse quella confessione è talmente assurda che l’unica risposta plausibile sarebbe mandarlo a fanculo e tornarsene a casa, ma Marco gli vuole bene e non fa niente di tutto ciò.

Chiude gli occhi, si sfrega il ponte del naso con indice e pollice e si lascia cadere indietro, la testa abbandonata sullo schienale.

\- D’accordo. D’accordo, dobbiamo capire da dove è incominciato. - esala, cercando di fare mente locale, perché se Ermal è il pazzo che è convinto di star scomparendo tocca a lui interpretare la persona razionale.

Ma proprio in quel momento il cellulare del padrone di casa inizia a squillare con insistenza, sul display un nomignolo che Marco ha imparato a conoscere e quasi a temere.

Quando alza di nuovo lo sguardo, però, si accorge che Ermal lo teme molto più di lui.

\- Che fai, non rispondi? - inquisisce, sospettoso, mentre lo schermo è ancora illuminato da quelle cinque lettere infantili.

Ermal serra le labbra e scuote la testa, la sua mano si abbatte come una scure sul telefono e silenzia la chiamata, relega quel “Bizio” scritto a caratteri sottili nel buio del blocco schermata.

Marco aggrotta le sopracciglia, Ermal si morde un labbro, le mani che tormentano l’orlo inferiore della maglietta, e anche se non c’è alcun senso in quel pensiero, in quel collegamento, Marco si sente abbastanza presuntuoso da poter dire di conoscere l’amico.

\- Ermal, cosa è successo a Roma? -

\- Niente. -

La risposta arriva veloce, ma non è una di quelle risposte frettolose per cambiare discorso. E’ rapida e puntuale perché è la verità.

\- Niente. - ripete Ermal, quasi sottovoce.

\- Non è successo niente. -

Marco si schiarisce la gola in un goffo tentativo di sembrare naturale, perché quello è un discorso che lo mette a disagio e che vorrebbe evitare. Non gli va di ficcanasare in quelle questioni, non gli va di sobbarcarsi l’ingrato compito del confidente, ma Ermal è grigio e per quanto sia assurdo sospetta che Moro c’entri qualcosa.

Dopotutto, e questo lo sa anche se l’amico non glielo ha mai detto esplicitamente, Moro c’entra qualcosa in tutto quello che è successo nell’ultimo anno.

\- Avete… avete discusso? - azzarda, perché sa bene che con Ermal le confessioni vanno incoraggiate passo passo, se non addirittura estorte a suon di testardaggine.

Ermal scuote la testa, lo sguardo basso, le spalle curve.

\- No. Te l’ho detto, non è successo niente. Roma non c’entra niente con questa faccenda. -

\- E come fai a dirlo? Insomma, sei grigio da sabato, no? Quindi quando eri a Roma non eri grigio. E’ successo dopo Roma. Quindi Roma potrebbe c’entrare. - cerca di metterlo in ragione, per quanto il nesso sembri debole persino a lui.

Ma Ermal è grigio e i suoi occhi sono venati di blu, e onestamente qualsiasi indizio va bene, pur di trovare una spiegazione a quella follia.

E passano i minuti, famelici, inutili, sprecati nella ricerca di qualcosa che non troveranno perché non solo non sanno dove cercare, ma soprattutto non sanno _cosa_ cercare. Perché non si è mai sentito che un uomo diventi grigio da un giorno all’altro, perché non esiste che qualcuno _si senta sparire_.

Marco si passa una mano fra i capelli e si sfrega le palpebre, stravolto.

\- Perché non gli hai risposto? - domanda a bruciapelo dopo un silenzio più lungo degli altri.

Ermal fa un gesto stizzito, e Marco capisce che c’è qualcosa che il ragazzo non gli sta dicendo, qualcosa che non vuole dirgli.

\- Ermal, quant’è che lo ignori? -

Ma prima che il padrone di casa possa rispondergli, il campanello suona di nuovo e il ragazzo ne approfitta per eludere la domanda e non dover mostrargli le ventitré chiamate senza risposta accumulate in quei giorni.

E’ così agitato che nemmeno riflette e apre d’impulso, pentendosi immediatamente della sua decisione quando si trova di fronte il sorriso allegro di Andrea e fra le mani una vaschetta della gelateria all’angolo.

\- Vige?! - esclama, Marco alle sue spalle che si schiaffa una mano sul volto.

\- Quindi sei vivo! Mi ha telefonato Fabrizio, che era in ansia. Ha detto che ti sta chiamando dall’altro ieri, e io gli ho detto che non ti sentivo da una settimana in effetti. E niente, combinazione ero in zona così ho detto, faccio un salto e glielo dico di persona, che lo cerca Fabrizio. Ti ho pure preso il gelato. Ah, ciao, Montanari! - è il fiume di parole che il giovane gli rovescia addosso, muovendosi anche lui verso il divano come se fosse casa sua e sedendosi accanto a Marco senza nemmeno ricordarsi di togliersi la giacca.

Ermal rimane lì in piedi come un deficiente, la vaschetta di gelato fra le mani e gli occhi strabuzzati nel grigiore.

Solo allora Andrea si accorge del problema.

\- Vige, ti prego, ti scongiuro, questa cosa non deve saperla nessuno, okay? Non devi dirlo assolutamente a nessuno finché non capiamo cosa cazzo sia. - incomincia Ermal, ben consapevole dell’incapacità del più giovane di mantenere un segreto.

Ma quello che né lui né Marco si aspettano è il pallore improvviso sul volto del ragazzo, la linea retta della sua bocca mentre le sopracciglia si arcuano in un’espressione che anticipa qualcosa di orribile.

\- Ermal… - sussurra appena.

Ed entrambi capiscono, glielo leggono negli occhi. Per quanto possa sembrare assurdo ed inspiegabile, la mezz’ora trascorsa a fare ipotesi è stata del tutto inutile.

\- Ermal, no… -

Vigentini sa perché, e all’improvviso Ermal ha paura davvero.

 

 


	2. Parte 2

 

13 Aprile

_Oggi sono riuscito a non pensare a te._

_Non ti ho pensato mentre facevo colazione, il sole allo zenit e la lavatrice accesa; non ti ho pensato mentre camminavo in città, i clacson ovattati dal traffico come ricordi lontani; non ti ho pensato mentre chiacchieravo tranquillo, sereno, leggero._

_A volte ci riesco, a dimenticarmi di te. Succede quando riesco a dimenticarmi di_ me _, e per qualche ora non provo nulla se non il fare spasmodico che mi scivola attorno._

_Oggi sono riuscito a non pensare a te._

_Eppure, nonostante tutto, ti sto scrivendo di nuovo._

5 Maggio

_Mi chiedo cosa sarà del mondo quando ti lascerò andare davvero._

_Tu che sorridi, che ignori, che neghi e poi torni da me, e io che non mi scanso, perché non so ancora scegliere, perché non ho il coraggio di accettare ciò che dovrà essere._

_E’ bella la menzogna che mi offri, e mi trovo a naufragarci volentieri._

_Ma un giorno dovrò lasciarti andare, e il mondo tornerà ad essermi estraneo._

 

29 Maggio

_I veri addii passano inosservati._

_Sono grigio fino all’addome, e il mio petto è striato di blu come il cuore di un ghiacciaio. Sta succedendo in fretta, e devo essere sincero almeno questa volta: non me lo aspettavo._

_Avrei voluto avere più tempo, ho avuto la presunzione di credere che ne avrei avuto ancora, invece il mio volto è grigio e il mio petto è una ragnatela blu._

_Vorrei chiamarti, ma cosa ti potrei dire?_

_Ti direi che ti ho amato, che ho amato te fra tutti gli uomini di questa terra, che ho conservato ogni momento trascorso con te e che forse è questo che mi ha ucciso._

_Ti direi che ho paura, anche se non ci voglio pensare, ti direi che mi mancherai, qualunque cosa sarà._

_Servirebbe a qualcosa?_

_I veri addii passano inosservati, il nostro è stato un bacio sfuggente sotto la pioggia di Roma._

_Chissà, mi chiedo, se te ne ricorderai._

 

 

 

Andrea era sbiancato di colpo, come se un filtro invernale fosse calato all’improvviso sulla stanza, una diapositiva rovinata che si confonde con la parete.

Ermal aveva visto nei suoi occhi grandi e sinceri un principio di panico che lo aveva atterrito ed era rimasto immobile, incapace di avvicinarsi, incapace di indietreggiare.

Era stato Marco, il solito pragmatico e scettico Marco a parlare.

\- Vigentini, se sai qualcosa dillo e basta e non fare quella faccia da pesce lesso. -

In un’altra occasione Andrea lo avrebbe guardato con aria accigliata, non quella volta.

Quella volta si era limitato a voltarsi in sua direzione, le sopracciglia inarcate nel dispiacere più puro, quasi doloroso. Faceva paura quell’espressione sul suo volto, faceva paura quella consapevolezza sulle sue labbra.

\- Immagino tu sia già andato all’ospedale. - aveva detto senza alcun sentimento nella voce.

Così insolito, così sbagliato.

Ermal aveva annuito e in quattro parole aveva spiegato l’infruttuosa spedizione al pronto soccorso.

La reazione di Andrea non era stata quella scomposta e preoccupata di Marco. Se lo aspettava.

\- La stessa cosa. Esattamente la stessa cosa… - aveva sussurrato fra sé e sé, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, terrificante nel suo personalissimo straniamento.

\- Vigentini, parla. - aveva ordinato Marco, perentorio.

Ermal era ancora zitto, in piedi davanti al divano, il gelato fra le mani come un trofeo dimenticato.

Era come essere altrove, vedere la scena dal di fuori di sé stesso. Mai come allora anima e corpo erano stati scissi così nettamente.

Andrea aveva tratto un respiro profondo, gli occhi chiusi, i gomiti sulle ginocchia.

\- Andavo al liceo, quando è successo. Avevo un’amica. Beh, in realtà non eravamo così intimi, ma facevamo assieme la strada di casa e spesso parlavamo di cose. Era una ragazza simpatica. Sempre allegra, sempre gentile. Solo… - pausa. Non sapeva come proseguire, era evidente.

\- Parla. - era finalmente riuscito a dire Ermal, ma con una dolcezza che Marco non aveva mostrato.

Parla tranquillo, ti ascolto, capirò, voleva dirgli. Ma non serviva, Andrea capiva sempre le sfumature del non detto.

\- Aveva un’amica, di un’altra classe. Erano inseparabili, una cosa sola. Quasi… anime gemelle, si sarebbe detto. - avevano notato entrambi il suo indugiare su quella definizione.

\- Cioè erano lesbiche? - era stato l’incalzare senza mezzi termini di Marco.

Ma si era accorto subito di aver detto qualcosa di fuori luogo.

Andrea aveva serrato le labbra e se le era morse appena, poi aveva annuito, pianissimo, come se in quel gesto avesse dovuto profanare qualcosa di sacro.

\- Circa. - aveva incominciato, il chitarrista ad alzare un sopracciglio perché come si poteva essere _circa lesbiche_?

\- Erika era… Cercava di nasconderlo, ma era innamorata persa. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per Alice. Alice invece… beh, voleva bene a Erika, questo è indubbio. Ma non in quel modo. O per lo meno, se anche fosse stato non era affatto evidente. -

Marco, curioso, gli aveva fatto cenno di proseguire, Ermal aveva poggiato per terra il sacchetto con la vaschetta di gelato e aveva esalato un respiro tremolante: sapeva benissimo come sarebbe andata avanti la storia.

Andrea si era sistemato meglio sul divano e si era ricordato di stare ancora indossando la giacca. L’aveva tolta, piegata e lasciata come un fagotto inerme sulle ginocchia.

\- Ce ne accorgemmo tutti. All’inizio Erika sembrava solo un po’ sciupata, stanca, come se avesse qualche preoccupazione. Poi però le cose cambiarono. Un giorno si presentò a scuola truccata più del solito. In classe non dissi niente, ma tornando a casa mi accorsi che respirava male. Le chiesi cosa avesse e non disse nulla. Semplicemente si sfregò una manica sul viso e si tolse il fondotinta da una guancia. Era grigia. -

E nel silenzio attonito Andrea aveva continuato a raccontare, aveva spiegato di come l’amica avesse smesso di andare a scuola, sempre più debole, sempre più spossata. Lui era andato a trovarla un paio di volte, spettatore inerme del suo rapido e spaventoso declino.

\- Le venature blu sulla sua pelle sembravano spaccature, quasi l’anima si fosse frantumata come un vetro e cercasse di sfuggire alla sua carne. Ma le analisi non mostravano nulla di anomalo. Stava morendo, stava chiaramente morendo, eppure risultava perfettamente sana. -

Aveva taciuto, l’aria più cupa di prima.

\- Cosa le successe? - aveva domandato Ermal, incapace di prevedere la risposta.

Andrea aveva nuovamente alzato lo sguardo sugli amici, serissimo.

\- Sparì, da un giorno all’altro. Come se fosse stata vapore. Non rimase alcuna traccia di lei. Morì e nessuno seppe spiegare perché. La famiglia si trasferì, non ne seppi più nulla. -

Altro silenzio. Nessuno sapeva cosa dire alla luce di quella storia.

Non poteva essere vero, non poteva star succedendo ad Ermal.

\- Quindi stai sparendo davvero? - gli aveva chiesto Marco, la voce incredibilmente morbida rispetto a poco prima. Era incredulo, era confuso, soprattutto era sconfitto.

Ermal si era portato una mano al petto, stanchissimo, la testa che girava sempre di più. Una vertigine improvvisa lo aveva costretto con le spalle al muro affinché non cadesse.

\- Ermal! - aveva esclamato Andrea, anche se era stato Marco a sporgersi in avanti per sorreggerlo in un’eventuale caduta.

Ermal aveva tratto una profonda boccata d’aria, come un pesce sulle assi umide della barca.

\- Sto sparendo davvero. - aveva sentenziato, rivolto più a se stesso che agli altri, sulle labbra il sorriso stupito di chi comprende in ritardo il finale di una barzelletta.

Stava sparendo. Come cenere, come rugiada, come un ricordo mai spolverato.

Stava sparendo.

\- Quindi non… non ho ancora molto tempo a disposizione, giusto? - aveva detto dopo qualche istante di riflessione.

Marco aveva imprecato e si era passato una mano fra i capelli, Andrea aveva annuito, sempre più pallido, sempre meno se stesso.

\- Eppure, cazzo, deve pur esserci qualcosa che possiamo fare, no? Insomma, Vige! La gente non può mica sparire nel nulla, non ha senso! - aveva sbottato ancora Marco, in bilico sull’orlo del divano.

\- D’accordo, abbiamo detto che il grigiore si diffonde, che le venature blu aumentano. Ma da cosa è causato? - aveva incominciato dopo essersi alzato in piedi, incapace di stare fermo e accettare quella follia.

\- Hai parlato di due ragazze! Che cosa c’entra l’altra? -

Andrea aveva sorriso, un sorriso mesto, triste, quasi arrabbiato.

E nel rispondere alla domanda di Marco aveva guardato Ermal.

\- C’è dell’altro che non vi ho ancora detto. C’è un motivo se vi ho parlato di Alice. -

I due amici si erano fatti più vicini, spaventati e tuttavia curiosi di sapere.

Andrea aveva raccontato, e ad ogni parola Ermal si era sentito sprofondare in un sentimento gelido e muto.

Sperava che si sbagliasse, sperava che il suo caso si sarebbe dimostrato diverso, ma aveva capito da subito che Vigentini parlava con cognizione di causa.

Da quel verdetto non vi era scappatoia.

Intanto il suo volto era grigio.

 

 

 

 

 

30 Maggio

_Ho sognato la fine del mondo, la fine di tutto._

_Il cielo era nero d’inchiostro, il mare come fogli di carta strappati. L’orizzonte impallidiva e tu eri accanto a me, ma avevo paura lo stesso._

_Mi guardavi e non capivi, e quando provavo a spiegare dalla mia bocca non usciva alcun suono._

_Mi guardavi e non capivi, e la mia pelle era vetro._

_Non era la fine del mondo, era la fine di me._

_Il mondo è rimasto illeso._

 

 

31 Maggio

_Mi chiedo quando sia incominciato tutto questo, quale sia stato il momento in cui il declino ha preso il suo avvio._

_Andrea dice che è successo a Roma, quella sera sotto la pioggia, ma io so che si sbaglia. E’ incominciato prima, molto prima, in una stanza a Sanremo, in una proposta d’estate._

_Ho iniziato a svanire la prima volta che ti ho guardato negli occhi, la prima volta che tu hai guardato me e mi hai preso per mano._

_Vorrei chiamarti, ma ho paura di sentire la tua voce e non trovarvi alcuna traccia di me._

_Il grigio è ovunque._

 

 

 

 

Ermal non dorme da tre giorni. Non che non ci sia abituato, ma la stanchezza a volte è più forte della sua tenacia e respirare si fa sempre più difficile.

Sta sdraiato sul divano, un plaid buttato addosso perché nonostante Giugno sia alle porte ogni refolo d’aria è per lui un aculeo di freddo. Andrea e Marco fanno avanti e indietro da casa sua all’ospedale, si presentano con plichi di fogli stampati, thermos di caffè che consumano come drogati, gli occhi iniettati di rosso e di sonno.

Non si arrendono, nessuno di loro vuole farlo. C’è un modo, _deve_ esserci un modo, e anche se sono agli sgoccioli, anche se il grigio ormai gli è arrivato all’addome e il suo ventre è una statua di marmo, non vogliono cedere. Troveranno una soluzione, scopriranno come fermare il processo, come invertirlo, come salvarlo.

Andrea ha girato ogni reparto, ha parlato con luminari di mezza Milano, a scritto e-mail a Roma, persino fuori Italia. Qualcuno ha creduto che fosse un giornalista in cerca di scandali, qualcuno non gli ha risposto, altri si sono limitati a dire che la Scienza non si occupa di superstizioni e leggende metropolitane.

Marco, che fra i due in effetti è quello che meno invoglierebbe al dialogo, ha fatto sua la pazienza di Gandhi ed è finito a girare in città, porta a porta come un questuante, a raccogliere informazioni, testimonianze, stralci di conversazioni riportati per sentito dire. Tutto fa brodo, tutto va bene se può essere d’aiuto.

Nessuno dei due vuole abbandonare Ermal, nessuno dei due vuole gettare la spugna.

Ermal, dal canto suo, ha cercato più volte di spedirli a casa, di costringerli a riposare, ma è stato tutto inutile. I suoi amici sono testardi quasi quanto lui, e alla fine ha dovuto rassegnarsi a lasciare loro la sua camera da letto e a farsi promettere di dormire almeno quattro ore per notte.

Lui intanto se ne sta sul divano, a combattere un freddo che viene da dentro, il plaid buttato addosso e il computer sulle gambe.

Ha provato a cercare malattie che corrispondessero ai suoi sintomi, ma non ha trovato nulla, quindi ha tentato una ricerca più semplice anche se più empirica.

“Grigio, sparizioni, anime gemelle”.

Per quanto gli suoni assurda, quella definizione azzardata da Andrea gli è rimasta attaccata all’anima come un sassolino incastrato nel carrarmato degli stivali. Non andrà via se non sarà lui a grattarla.

La cosa ancora più assurda è che da quando ha tentato quelle parole chiave la ricerca si è aperta davanti ai suoi occhi come un ventaglio.

I risultati su Google si moltiplicano, e si tratta di forum, di blog, di articoli di giornali locali.

Nulla di enorme, nulla di abbastanza grande da meritare l’attenzione nazionale, ma le esperienze sono sempre le stesse.

C’è chi definisce tutto come un nuovo aspetto della depressione, c’è chi mette in relazione il grigiore a questa storia delle anime gemelle.

Per quanto suoni sciocco, per quanto non sembri una spiegazione valida, non c’è altro modo per descrivere il legame che, come una costante, ritorna sempre quando si analizzano i casi.

Ma Andrea lo aveva spiegato: le sparizioni non erano l’unica stranezza e c’era un motivo se aveva chiamato in causa quella Alice nella storia.

Perché per ogni persona che svanisce nel nulla ce n’è sempre un'altra che ne perde per sempre il ricordo.

“Erika sparì, e Alice non ricordava nemmeno di averla mai conosciuta. Non si limitò a sparire dal mondo, ma svanì anche dalla sua memoria.” aveva raccontato Andrea, e lo schema tornava ogni volta con precisione infallibile.

Ma le sparizioni che Ermal è riuscito a rintracciare sono almeno una trentina negli ultimi quindici anni e nessuno ancora ha trovato un modo di bloccare il processo.

Ermal ha paura, vuole vivere, non vuole svanire. Spera ancora in un miracolo, una scoperta dell’ultimo minuto, il tassello mancante che nessuno aveva ancora mai trovato, eppure sa, mentre le venature si diramano sulla sua pelle, che il tempo non gli basterà mai.

Ha pensato a lungo se dirlo a sua madre, ai suoi fratelli, ma ha deciso di tacere. Un po’ perché ancora vuole credere che ci sia una possibilità, un po’ perché non saprebbe come dirglielo. Sa che è egoista, sa che non dovrebbe, ma preferisce lasciare quest’onere ai ragazzi, quando sarà il momento.

Non vuole andarsene con l’immagine di sua madre straziata, dei suoi fratelli aridi di consapevolezza.

C’è poi qualcun altro che vorrebbe sentire, un’altra voce che anela con ogni fibra di sé, ma le chiamate perse sono ancora ventitré e lui non ha il coraggio di muoversi per primo.

Ormai l’ha lasciato andare, che senso avrebbe giunti a questo punto?

Sospira, il cuore fa sempre più male, come se un chiodo sfregasse contro i ventricoli ad ogni contrazione, come se le fitte che gli percorrono l’azzurro fossero scariche da duemila Volt.

Sospira, e sente Marco russare dalla sua camera da letto, Andrea sdraiato accanto a lui che mugugna qualcosa nel sonno.

Gli dispiace averli coinvolti, gli dispiace vederli così. Così stanchi, così preoccupati, così _fedeli_.

Vorrebbe interromperli mentre lavorano e dirgli che li ringrazia, che gli vuole bene e che è onorato di averli come amici, ma suonerebbe come una resa, e non può condannarli a qualcosa di simile.

E’ mentre pensa a questo e con un dito sul tastierino scarrella la pagina web verso il basso che il telefono riprende a vibrare con quel nome sullo schermo.

Ermal si blocca, gli occhi sgranati, il cuore che fa ancora più male.

Sarà la ventiquattresima chiamata persa. Potrebbe anche essere l’ultima.

Guarda lo schermo, quei cinque caratteri bianchi lampeggiano piano e alla fine cede.

Quando risponde alla chiamata rimane in silenzio: non sa cosa dire.

\- Ermal! Allora sei vivo! Poi lo dici a me, di non sparire! - e come al solito non vi è risentimento nella voce di Fabrizio, solo un rimprovero affettuoso, una lievissima preoccupazione già accantonata.

\- Eh sì, scusa, Fabbrì. E’ che ho avuto un sacco da fare e poi mi veniva sempre tardi per richiamare. - e sa benissimo che Fabrizio capirà la bugia, perché Fabrizio non dorme ed è già capitato che si telefonassero nel cuore della notte per tenersi compagnia, quando l’angoscia tiene aperte le palpebre e la lontananza agita i sogni.

\- Uomo di mondo! - esclama Fabrizio per prenderlo in giro.

\- Beh, comunque stai bene, no? - lo sente gettare la domanda nel vuoto e si accorge, lo sa, che non sono parole casuali.

E’ come se Fabrizio lo percepisse quando sta male.

Ermal si guarda il braccio cinereo e si morde un labbro.

\- Ma sì, dai. Sono solo subissato di impegni. Te? Come va con il countdown? - chiede per cambiare discorso, perché ha il terrore che il ragazzo possa sentire l’incertezza nella sua voce.

Sente Fabrizio ridere piano dall’altra parte della linea e il chiodo nel cuore si pianta più a fondo, perché ricorda quella risata e la vorrebbe sulle sue labbra, o almeno davanti ai suoi occhi, e invece può solo limitarsi a immaginarla attraverso un cellulare.

\- Quindici giorni. Mi sembra impossibile... - risponde Fabrizio, ed Ermal riesce a vederlo con precisione, in piedi di fronte alla finestra, una mano affondata nei capelli disordinati e sul volto quel sorriso genuino ed infantile che lo ha fatto innamorare.

\- Oggi ho beccato il tuo video. E’ bello! - confessa poi senza aspettare risposta.

Ermal si accorge subito che quella dichiarazione a ciel sereno nasconde dell’altro, che Fabrizio vuole dirgli qualcosa ma non osa.

E poi arriva, inaspettata e temuta, la verità.

E’ mascherata da scherzo, da battuta, ma Ermal sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe successo.

\- Ti ho chiamato perché ormai non mi ricordavo più la tua voce! -

Fabrizio scherza, ma le sue parole non ridono e finalmente Ermal si rende conto che ha paura anche lui. Non una paura consapevole come la sua, qualcosa di più meschino, di silenzioso e inconscio.

Sembrerebbe casuale se non fosse che è vero: è incominciata, lo sta dimenticando.

\- Sarà l’Alzheimer, a una certa può capitare… - scherza a sua volta, ma la voce gli trema e il sorriso con cui accompagna la battuta sembra uno squarcio ottenuto con l’acido.

\- Ma va a cagare! - risponde Fabrizio, già dimentico di quel malessere strisciante.

Ermal si lascia sfuggire una risata bassa, perché quel battibeccare innocuo gli manca, perché gli manca quel volto, gli mancano le mani di Fabrizio fra i suoi capelli, gli manca quella presuntuosa convinzione che il futuro lo conserverà al suo fianco per sempre.

Si lascia scappare una risata bassa, e gli angoli della bocca accolgono le sue lacrime come le buche nell’asfalto accoglievano la pioggia giù a Roma.

Fabrizio parla ancora, Ermal annuisce come se potesse vederlo, le lacrime che continuano a scavargli le guance di marmo.

\- Buonanotte, Ermal… - lo saluta in un sussurro roco dopo un silenzio di frasi fatte e discorsi taciuti.

\- Buonanotte, Fabbrì… - è la replica titubante, perché questa volta lui sa che si tratta di un addio, e per quanto faccia male vorrebbe prolungarlo all’infinito.

Allontana il cellulare dalla guancia, ma la voce dell’uomo blocca il suo movimento a metà.

\- Ermal? - lo chiama, un’urgenza malcelata che aumenta le scariche e gli fa stringere i denti dal dolore.

\- Sì? - ed è quasi un gemito, come se in quella domanda potesse aggrapparsi a lui e impedirgli di andare, _impedirsi_ di andare.

Ed è a questo punto che Ermal si rende conto che i forum, i blog e gli imprecisi articoli di giornale hanno tutti ragione, che quella cosa delle anime gemelle non è una sciocchezza ma è la crudele e schifosa realtà.

E’ a questo punto che per un momento l’aria che manca gli annebbia la vista e gli strappa un ansimo più profondo.

\- Non sparire, eh? - gli dice Fabrizio, ed è quasi una supplica.

\- Non sparisco. - ma sussurra così piano che non sa se l’altro riesce a sentirlo.

Quando riaggancia il suo giuramento sporco e bugiardo aleggia ancora fra le sue labbra e lo schermo del pc.

Dalla sua stanza giungono ancora il russare sommesso di Marco e i mugugni assonnati di Andrea.

Quello che Ermal sente, però, è solo silenzio.

 

 


End file.
